There is an increasing emphasis on developing behavior-related interventions for pain patients. The aim of this application is the development of an interactive website called MyHealthyBack.com for patients with chronic back pain. This website will be developed empirically through a detailed concept mapping procedure with chronic back pain patients and pain treatment professionals. MyHealthyBack.com will have a cognitive-behavioral orientation and will offer self-assessments with motivational, tailored feedback, self management programs that address patient priorities and problems, and interactive tools. Patients will be able to track key elements of their self-managements programs, e.g., medication usage, side effects, compliance with exercise regimens, etc. This information will be printable and can be shared with medical providers. In Phase I, interactive self-assessment questions and a demonstration website with samples of several interactive and text features will be developed.